The Cleveland Show
For a more in-depth view of this show, see The Cleveland Show Wiki The Cleveland Show is a spin-off from Family Guy by Seth MacFarlane, Mike Henry, and Richard Appel. It focuses on the character of Cleveland Brown and his family. His new family includes his new spouse, Donna, her daughter and five year old son. Cleveland Brown, Jr. also is in the family but is now fat or chubby much like Chris Griffin. Cleveland Junior now wears glasses, and is now voiced by Kevin Richardson instead of Mike Henry. Episodes The Cleveland Show has been picked up for an initial order of 22 episodes that premiered September 27th. In May 2009, it was immediately confirmed for a second season of 13 episodes which was upgraded on October 2009 for a full second season of 22 episodes. Plot Many years ago, Cleveland Brown fell in love with the beautiful Donna. Unfortunately, Donna fell in love and married someone else. She promised Cleveland that if it didn't work out she would come to him. It didn't work out. Her man skipped town with another woman, leaving her with a teen daughter and a young son. Donna offers Cleveland a chance to win her over: by moving to the town of Stoolbend with son Cleveland, Jr. He now lives with a new step-daughter and step-son and rather strange neighbors, including a loudmouthed redneck couple, a married pair of anthropomorphic woodland bears, and a hipster wannabe. Characters * Cleveland Brown voiced by Mike Henry * Cleveland Brown, Jr. voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson * Donna Tubbs-Brown voiced by Sanaa Lathan * Roberta Tubbs voiced by Nia Long (first 13 episodes) and Reagan Gomez-Preston (rest of the show) * Rallo Tubbs voiced by Mike Henry * Tim the Bear voiced by Seth MacFarlane * Arianna the Bear voiced by Arianna Huffington * Lester the Redneck voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson * Holt the Hipster voiced by Jason Sudeikis Family Guy crossovers * The Griffin Family, the Swansons, Quagmire and Herbert all made a cameo appearance in The Cleveland Show pilot. * Loretta Brown, who was Cleveland's ex-wife, was mentioned in and made a cameo appearance in The Cleveland Show episode Cleveland Jr. Cherry Bomb. * Herbert and Meg made cameo appearances in the episode A Cleveland Brown Christmas. * Chris and Broderick Brown, Cleveland's brother, made cameo appearances in the episode Our Gang. * Quagmire brings Loretta Brown's body in Gone with the Wind. * In You're the Best Man, Cleveland Brown, Herbert makes a cameo at the beginning, and Peter and Quagmire make cameos at the end. Quagmire even congratulates Cleveland for making it through the whole season and asks Peter for his own show but Peter points out that Quagmire is a rapist. * Bruce made a cameo appearance in Harder, Better, Faster, Browner. * Stewie appers in the begining of "Cleveland LIVE!" during the "Great Moments in Animated TV History" segment The Cleveland Show crossovers on Family Guy * At the end of "Spies Reminiscent of Us", after Brian and Stewie help Dan Aykroyd deactivate the missile in space, the debris falls on Cleveland's Stoolbend home and Tim says "I don't get it." * Cleveland briefly returned to Quahog to witness Meg's new boyfriend in "Go, Stewie, Go!" * Cleveland, Donna, Cleveland Jr., Rallo and Gus appear in "The Splendid Source". * Tim, Arianna and Raymond play Ewoks in "It's A Trap!" American Dad crossovers There are no known plans for The Cleveland Show to crossover with American Dad, however because Seth MacFarlane has hinted at a possible Family Guy/''American Dad crossover'', a crossover between the Cleveland Show and American Dad is possible, especially given that Cleveland is now living in Virginia, which has the community of Langley Falls. Seth has stated that the final Star Wars parody "It's A Trap!" will include characters from both American Dad and The Cleveland Show. It should also be noted that in the Cleveland Show episode "Gone with the Wind", Quagmire tells Cleveland that he's heading to Langley for background gag in a bachelor party scene on American Dad!. Category:Family Guy Category:Television Shows